


Good-Bye

by HornedWyvern



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Break Up, F/M, Loneliness, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, References to Depression, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedWyvern/pseuds/HornedWyvern
Summary: You and Gladio broke up during the April.Coruscating iridescent lights fluctuated infront of you. The rocking motion of the train cart like a cradle, swaying you gently back and forth. It was silent aside the clicking and rhythmic motions of the wheels running on the tracks. It was night time even though you couldn’t see the sky, it was late and no one was around but the body that sat in the cart.  You only had your racing thoughts which didn’t help a bit. You were soaked with the most horrible emotion you ever felt; Heart Break.





	Good-Bye

**Author's Note:**

> I feel a lot of head-canons think that being with Gladio is all rainbows and sunshine but I truthfully think him maintaining a relationship would be very hard and his partner would have to be patient and understanding but all relationships have ups and downs.

Coruscating iridescent lights fluctuated infront of you. The rocking motion of the train cart like a cradle, swaying you gently back and forth. It was silent aside the clicking and rhythmic motions of the wheels running on the tracks. It was night time even though you couldn’t see the sky, it was late and no one was around but the body that sat in the cart. You only had your racing thoughts which didn’t help a bit. You were soaked with the most horrible emotion you ever felt; Heart Break.

The cart was white tiled complimented by dingy grey seats and silver metallic poles. There was advertisements for energy drinks or some health care above your seats or by the doors. You couldn’t focus on anything but your bleak, tear stained expression in the dim reflection of the windows. Your mascara and foundation faltered, most of it was wiped away by foreign hands but it was prominent since your cheeks were red. Unnatural rays passing over your face like a slow strobe light. Was that really you looking back at yourself? You didn’t recognize that person. Who was she?

There was a red stuffed backpack and cardboard box at your side. The last of your stuff. It had your name labeled on it with handwriting that wasn’t yours. You’d finally done it, after so long. You separated mutually from the person you had never loved so much in your life, some one who you thought was your soul mate. You had been together since high-school, for gods’ sake. You choked back tears thinking about their memories you shared in those 3 perfect years together. Back before things got so damn complicated. 

When you both graduated you took pictures side by side in your bright cerulean gowns and hat. Flashing your brand new shiny diplomas that said ‘Yay! You did it! You’re a adult now!’ Both your parents were so proud, they snapped every pose you could do, the last being a kiss. It marked that you both created a mile-stone together. Together you surpassed the trials of high school and held each other close for the years to come and the responsibility that came with it. The future looked good and full of possibilities that you only wanted to experience with him. Your love of loves.

It happened over time. You would focus on college and getting your degree, that was always your plan and he stood next to it. He always said;

‘We have our whole lives to be together! Do something great!’ Beside a toothy grin and a overwhelming wave of confident. This made you feel like the most luckiest girl in the world. 

So you did. You went to Altissia for a 6 month internship after your second year of college. It was amazing, you learned a lot -- like more than you expected. Studying beside just as eager students as you, access to the Accordo Libraries and learning from some of the best professors in the country. You were in utter bliss while you were there -- not only because it was so new but you meshed perfectly. Part of you really didn’t want to leave when the time came to go back to Lucis. 

Though during then it was a strain on your relationship. Gladiolus missed you, you would call him almost every night and text when you could during the day. With working in the Citadel, babysitting Noctis and training next to the Crownsgaurd he sought to speak to you at any time he could or video chat. You’d repeat how much you miss each other, talk about your days and chatter. Your heart was heavy when he’d get emotional about how much he missed you. It was a foreign face to all who knew him but you. The guy was a huge softy, really. 

It was even better when you got home; presented with a bouquet of crimson roses, a massive bear hug and superb dinner. Of course the second you both were home you reunited instantly, Gladiolus could barely keep himself from taking you there in the elevator on the ride up to your shared apartment. You were just as ready for him but managed to keep him calm as much as you could -- even with his hazy amber eyes looking you up and down like delectable prey. 

Truthfully, it was after that things started to go down hill. 

You agreed that being the Shield of the King comes with duty. Gladiolus spent most of his day at the Citadel. He’d get up early in the morning before you and come home later after you. Most of his off-duty days -- if he was able to get one was dedicating to sleeping or just lazing around. When you mentioned to do something he’d either pull himself to go do it or flatly say no. You understood, he was tired. The weight he has on his chest is a heavy one. So for awhile you stayed home with him, trying to get as much time as you could together. 

There was those blessed times when he’d come home early enough to where you could have dinner, maybe go see a movie and even a date. That is when he’d apologize for being so busy and make sure to treat you right. It tranquilized any thoughts of how unhappy you were at that point. It really made you think;

“This is all worth it. For just these few moments.” As you would stare back at him from across the table, a deep ale in his hand, stubble grown out and smelling like cinnamon spice and musk. He looked like heaven and then some in that oil lamp’s bisque light. 

But then one night he didn’t come home. 

When he didn’t text you around seven if he was coming home for dinner or not you brushed it off as just he was busy. It was .. It was kind of normal. Around 4pm he’d text you that Noctis wanted to go out so maybe that was what was keeping him busy? It wasn’t the thought of other women talking to him that bothered you, it was the fact he or Noctis would do something stupid. 

Around 7:30pm you got a text. 

Gladio ❤: 7:36pm: Sorry, probably not. Noct decided he wants to go bar hopping with Prom. I’ll probably be late. 

You sighed, good thing you didn’t really make anything interesting tonight. 

Y/N: 7:38pm: Okay. Be safe, don’t hit on to many girls, okay? You have to save some for Noct and Prom. 

Gladio ❤: 7:39pm: Haha! I will. There is only one girl for me though. I’ll see you tonight. Don’t stay up. You have school tomorrow. 

You really disliked when he would say that, a dismal jealousy rattled the butterflies in your stomach. Amidst all the sounds of the Lucisan Cartoons you played in the background as you stirred the cheesy macaroni pasta you made for dinner, you never felt so quiet or lonely in a long long time. It really made you lose your appetite. At least when Gladiolus came home, he’d have a lot to eat. 

Around 9pm you still heard nothing. He’d be home soon, you repeated it like a curse until you fell asleep. 

Yet it wasn’t enough. At 12:43am, the light of the clock you read was the only one in your bedroom. Your normal filled space was empty, feeling over the cotton sheets with your half asleep hand for his broad body but alas nothing was there. That is when your heart started to race because never ever was he was ever this late. You struggled to find your phone lost in the sea of blankets and sheets. It was a thump on the wooden floor that caught your attention after you shook them in a panic. 

Nothing, Absolutely nothing but notifications from your typical social site or email. 

Y/N: 12:45am: Love? You alright? When you coming home? 

You had to scold yourself to give him some time. He was probably dragging a very drunk Noctis home. It was funny to think about seeing the Crown Prince in such a humorous state but you couldn’t summon a laugh. Only the mindless fiddling of through your feed broke some of the anxiety kicking in your brain. Noctis had posted a picture of him and Prompto about 4 hours ago but that was it. Nothing on Gladiolus. 

Gladio ❤: 1:20am: Yeah. I’m fine, I’ll be home soon. No worries. 

Y/N: 1:20am: :< Do you know when? I can’t sleep without knowing. 

Gladio ❤: 1:25am: I don’t know when. You are going to be up for a while if you stay up for me. Go back to bed, babe. 

Y/N: 1:26am: Don’t you think the boys had enough? It’s almost last call anyway. 

Gladio ❤ : 1:32am: We’re not at the bars any more. We’re back at the Citadel taking care of some things. 

Y/N: 1:32am: Why? What are you doing? 

Gladio ❤: 1:45am: I’m sorry but I can’t focus on this now. I will see you later. Love you.

You didn’t bother to reply. You just sat on your phone down on the bed side table, cocooning yourself in your chunky black and white comforter. Tears were not welcomed because you tried to understand, trying to gather the strength to accept that this is his job and his duty to protect Noctis again. Though on the other hand you were losing him, he was no longer the Gladiolus you knew back in high-school who dedicated himself so much to his duty and loving you. Now it just felt like he was a obedient dog that would come home, fuck you, sleep then go back to work. Livid, aching tears wet the sheets of your and Gladiolus’ bed.

At a point you’d passed out. A grey Insomnia morning crept through the blinds by your bed and yet you were still alone in this apartment. The strength to look at your phone -- it’s notification light blinking -- was no where to be found. You just turned over to ignore it. But sleep wouldn’t find you again, at maybe a hour or twenty minutes later sounds of keys and the door handle made your eyes shoot wide open, making for the hall in nothing but one of Gladiolus’ long T-shirts. The clock’s light beaming 6:15am. 

The bowl you kept your keys in was a bit more full, they clamored in with a silvery sound. Gladiolus’ tired groan assuring you it was him. He was facing the door way when you saw him in the darkness of your living room walk way, hanging up his back pack with the others and kicking off his shoes. 

“Gladio..” The meek voice reaching to him from across the room. 

He’d been gone almost 24 hours. 

“Hmm?” 

He’d let a acknowledging hum towards you, flicked on the doorway light. It both was searing for a few moments. 

“Welcom--” Your voice was cut off when you saw the long white bandage down his face, covering all of his left eye. “W-What is that?!”

His hand extended to calm you. 

“Now, Babe.. Let me explain.” His voice attempting to be soothing. 

“Whatt happened? You’re hurt -- You told me you were fine!” You began to bellow frantically. Getting a bit closer there was like a line of splattered blood over the same side his wound was on his jacket and T-shirt. No doubt that was his own blood, you could feel the pain radiating on your face and chest of what he might have felt, it burned seeing how the red had seeped into the fabric and dried. What the hell happened? Your mind was full of question marks. 

“Someone tried to hurt Noct -- I had to step in.” 

“Wah- Uh-- Step in? What if you lose your eye sight!! You told me you were fine last night and now you lie to me because you’re not!” Your fists balled so tightly it started to hurt.

“‘Y/N! Calm down! Let me explain! You’re being loud!”

He began to give you a push towards the couch, your heels instinctively dug into the carpet but Gladiolus’ strength was no match.

You gave him time to explain himself. In a nutshell when Prompto and Noctis were partying last night and a drunken stranger started to bother them about Regis’ most recent political events which Noctis had zero say in. When he started to get loud about it was affecting him and the people he knew is when Gladiolus had to get involved. In a attempt to calm him down there was a broken bottle he’d shattered while yelling at Noctis and slashed Gladiolus on his face leaving a deep set wound from the middle of his fore head and down to his cheek. The Citadel had a doctor on staff to clean and stitch the wound but he’d have a nasty scar. What initially took so long was reporting to the Crownsgaurd. Threatening the prince violently was something not to be taken lightly, they had to start a investigation since the man had escaped while Gladiolus’ faltered. 

Through the whole of his story, you stayed silent; your legs over his lap and head leaning on his shoulder. He held you tight, it was your favorite place to remain but today it didn’t feel the same. Gladiolus was protecting his Prince, his solemn oath to do it no matter what but you felt a twinge of anger. It was so selfish of you, you wanted him for yourself. At a point you wish Noctis didn’t exist and Gladiolus could live a life free for himself but you kept that to yourself, tucking it away with all of your other stupid feelings and thoughts. The weight in your chest felt a bit more full but his kiss, warm and sweet like wild honey melted the ice you’d grown over your chest that evening.

“I love you.” He breathed onto your lips, you couldn’t resist the words. 

“I love you too.” And you did. You loved him to the bottom of your heart.

But the long nights still continued. His dedication was admirable. 

You could only take so much.

Sleep, Get ready, Leave, School, Home, Dinner, Homework, Sleep. His ways starting to become just a figment.

And that was your life. It was like that every day, even with the blinds and windows open it seemed dark. You found all sorts of ways to fill the rooms with sounds; podcasts, radio, the news or just random channels.It made it sound like someone was home other than you and keep you away from your own thoughts. It was actually .. really reassuring. You would turn in the TV the moment you’d get home before even taking off your jacket. 

Nose deep in writing a essay one day, the door fumbled open. It was still late afternoon but shockingly it was Gladiolus with a wide grin on his face. It was so unexpected to see him home before 8pm yet here he was. You stopped your scribbling on the fresh sheet of paper at the sight. 

“Hey babe. I was able to get off early.” Your boyfriend’s voice more that elated to see you. 

“Gladio..?” His name rolled off the tongue. Maybe Noctis gave him the time off? “W-Welcome home.” Your pencil laid flat against your other supplies and text books. 

“Noctis wanted to be alone, so I told him I was going home.” His words were so pleasant to hear, he stated them with just as much excitement as you were feeling. 

“T-That’s great.” You went to meet him half way, pecking a kiss on his smooth lips.”Let’s go do something then tonight~ Maybe we can eat at that new noodle place down the road or perhaps walk down town and listen to some music?”

“Anything you want to do, Babe. I want to spend it with you.” And his words were so genuine. It showed in the spark of his deep amber eyes. 

“I--..” 

You were a magnet to his body, swooping your arms so tightly around his neck. Of course this lead to a flood of kisses, renewing your bond that felt like a red string, just inches from breaking; thread by thread. It wove thicker and thicker with each deep kiss he claimed on your mouth. Lapping you in as his tongue explored next to yours. How long had it been since you had kissed him this deeply. It was too long to even remember. 

“I w-want to spend it with you too.” Saying it like you hadn’t seen him in years. 

He smelled like sweat, sweat, dirt and smoke. You inhaled a piece of his neck while he violated your shoulders with the edges of his teeth. He was intoxicating but his lips even more so, you begged for their touch again which Gladiolus had all the pleasure of doing; your bodies naturally find their way to your bed, gyrating your hips together painfully. You were clothed in just a low neck sweater and boy shorts, your womanhood was no match for the deep rolling of his leather clad groin against yours. This alone pushed you to euphoric sensation with whines of pleasure. 

Gladiolus let out a vicious growl, roughly pulling off your sweater and shorts. He gave a good once over at his prize, another growl vibrated from his throat. This animalistic, carnal side you only got a glimpse of once and awhile sent heat straight between your legs. It scream for him to be inside, pleasuring you til you cried his name nonstop; You couldn't help to admire how he furiously unbuckled his pants between your knees. His shirt soon followed with all the other clothes on the floor. 

You couldn’t help to make the most cutest sound when the warmth of his mouth eagerly licked the length of your cunt. Getting a really good taste of you, his favorite flavor. You grabbed at the pillows behind you for support as if they could save you from his tongue invading all the perfect spots of your sensitive body. Licking your entrance, lips around it and giving one perfect lap before engulfing the delicate little nub into his mouth; sucking on it like a piece of delicious hard candy. Your arched your neck and back into the padding on the bed, a hand sprawled in his umber brown hair. God, he was so fucking good at giving head. You wailed again but this time it was his name.

“Oh-- Fuc-!! - Gladiooo!” You stuttered the words with a passionate dripping voice, you felt absolutely assaulted but you craved something more, something bigger. 

With his hands dug deep into your thighs and mouth clamped tight on your pussy, you tore into his hair and tugged it tightly. Gladiolus hissed at the searing sensation but he knew exactly what you wanted. Your boyfriend pouncing on you like a piece of meat just for him. You licked and kissed your juices off his face, his mouth a ballad of your love, it tasted amazing and you couldn't get more than enough. 

“Where do you want it?” He demanded of you with a voice that made you shutter, forcefully pulling your thighs close to him. His face was already sweating as well his back, it made it difficult for your nails to latch into his skin; you wanted to coat that bold eagle in red welts. 

“I want your cock inside me.” You promptly replied with what you both wanted. 

All the astrals and above, when Gladiolus laughed during sex, there was something so fucking hot about it. Something with a almost devious intent, you were fixated on his bestial grin as his red, leaking member lined up with your wet opening, sliding in with the utmost ease. You mewled a sigh of relief to be full of him completely. It throbbed inside, you could feel it begging to prod at your inside. The best part though is the expression your boyfriend had, it was drunk off the scent and touch of you. 

“P-Please fuck me, babe.” Whispering it quietly between the spaces of your lips. “All I need is you.”

Like you’d like a flare, his grasp of you dug into the fair flesh of your skin. There would be no mercy to how hard he’d fuck you tonight. 

Your toes curled tighter with each thrust he impaled into you, sticky and lewd sounds with each touch of skin. You cried high pitch noises, they were so cute which just made him want to fuck you even harder -- even deeper. Filling you whole then drawing out to almost the tip. You couldn’t possibly think straight like this, you were like his bitch in heat, all you need was him to fuck you as hard as he could. Sweat dripped down his temples and shoulders. 

“G-Gladio--- Fu-Fuck!” Your voice was nothing but erotic mantras of his voice and slurs. 

“Gladioo-oo! Pl- Please cum in me!” You requested, pulling at the tender fibers of his thick hair. 

He wanted to see your expression, damp with the thralls of passion -- both of you were but you bellowed a request he’d never heard. 

You thought silently he obliged, his thrusts got harder and rubbed the sweetest of spots to a utmost pleasurable orgasm. It was getting closer and closer with each second that passed. He was getting towards it too as those adorable husky sounds he makes when he’s about to cum sobbed from his dry throat. His callous hands wrapped in your hair, tugging at your scalp -- you copied him. Pulling at each other tightly. 

“I - I cann’t--” You started to howl alongside your edging orgasm. 

Right as you were about to cum in a dream of euphoria, at the most inopportune time. Gladiolus’ phone started to go off. It stopped him in his track and everything you were feeling; your orgasm, your hair being pulled and even the weight of his heavy body were gone. You laid there soaked in his sweat and juices dumbstruck that he stopped your love making for a phone call, rummaging through his pants on the floor to find the annoying device that broke you apart. You were flummox. 

“Hu -- Ha-Hello?” Gladiolus’ breathless voice answered the phone. “N-No. Im fine. Im just wuh- working out right now. What’s up?” He coughed to clear his voice

From the sounds of it, it sounded like Clarus. 

“Right. I understand. Give me forty minutes and I’ll be there.. “ 

He hung up the phone. 

“Sorry, babe. I have to go back to work.. Goddamn Nifs made another attack and dad wants to go over his tactical plans with me.” His low voice stated with disappointment. 

He put on his pants, he put on his belt.. Shirt followed. You watched with your knees tucked under your arms. He cleaned up in the bathroom, wiping away your kisses and sweat from his mouth. He was resetting himself and you couldn’t help to feel .. so unbearably heavy.. 

Gladiolus came out of the bathroom to sobs, wet sobs of you crying in the bed with your blanket around your naked, wind torn body. Your palm over your eyes and your mouth releasing choking cries that you couldn’t stop. This made Gladiolus drop the jacket that was in his hand, like a flash meeting you on the bed. 

“Woah-- babe!” He was so confused, trying to pry away your hand. “Babe what the hell is wrong? Is his because I have to go back to work?” 

“Yes --!” Your cracked voice said without consent. “I don’t want you to go back!”

This is when being the Shield of the Future King took it’s toll and lived to why it was a duty to uphold. Gladiolus led a long sigh.

“..I have to.” 

“No you don’t! Say no for once!” The anger made your tears fall and hit your heart even deeper. “Think of you! Think of what this is doing to your life!” 

“You knew this what my life is going to be like. I told you that from the start.” Which he did, his words were soft and his strong arms held her close. 

“I know! But it’s so hard! I don- I don’t know how long I keep doing this --.” You coughed after what you said. It made the room silent but even if you couldn’t see Gladiolus’ face the low sniff made you think he was getting teary eyes as well. 

“I feel like.. You only exist half of the time. I try so -- so hard to keep repeating that this is your job. You have so much pride in it but I feel so lonely. I come home to a empty house, empty bed and I mayy--maybe get to only see you two or three hours out of the day? Maybe five on a good day. When is the last day you actually had time off? I’m sick of what we are.. being what ever this is.” 

You pushed yourself away so you could see his face and oh gods, you were right. 

Gladio sat infront of you on the bed, his amber eyes were glossy. There was no tears but they were becoming bloodshot with ones he was producing. You may have felt all sorts of emotion and feelings of late but hadn’t even seen how it might have been effecting him. You never got to talk about things-- never but seeing it here and now; his feelings mutual. 

“Do you think.. I enjoy this too?” His words like a ice pick in your chest. “Do you think I enjoy having to live for someone else?”

Before you could answer, Gladiolus’ phone alerted a message. It was Clarus asking him to hurry up. His message went ignored and you both just stared at each other for a good long moment. The pieces of your heart were shattering like thing pieces of glass. Everything you’d been bottling was finally over throwing you, why did loving him have to hurt so bad?

“Let’s..” You hoped he would say he would stay. For a split second you had high hopes. “Let’s talk about this later.” 

You watched the love of your life collect his jacket off the floor and shook it onto his shoulders. He took a moment to smooth back his hair as well sniffing back the tears he didn’t cry. You stayed in the bedroom until you heard the door click behind him, you really really wanted him to come back, you wanted him to stay here with you. The cloak of loneliness you’d come so accustom to draped over your head -- that’s when the real tears started to fall. 

You sobbed in the middle of the bed without any restraints. Using you knuckles and wrists to keep yourself from being blinded by the layers of salty water that flooded your face. Droplets soaked the skin of your chest and the blankets wrapped around your waist. You cried about Gladiolus, you cried for the wasted time, and cried about the thought of leaving him. He would be so much better off without you -- the thought was invasive.

He needs someone stronger than you. 

You can’t carry on this way -- your own voice told you 

But I love him so much. 

Maybe the best way of loving him would to be without him.

You continued to cry until you couldn’t cry any more. You eyes had dried up. 

Your phone made a sound from the other room. 

Gladio ❤: 5:09pm : I want to talk about everything, I want to talk about us. I want to make this work. I know I can be a fucking douche and I know we haven’t been communicating.. but Y/N. I fucking love you. Please don’t leave me.


End file.
